sbargfandomcom-20200213-history
Teams
This is a list of all the teams and team members that are currently playing Sbarg. ''Teams Team Awe5ome '' Team Blog To be fleshed out when i get home and can auctually access the blog (stupid school) ''Team Infinite '' (' http://sbargstuck,tumblr.com)'' : '''Izzina Lazolt *Land of Sentience and Insomnia *Mage of Hope *tumblr: yarho *PC handle: slumberingSorceress : Trivxi Callix *The Land of Sorrow and Fright *Seer of Time *tumblr: rozenvines *PC handle: rozenVines : Eponea Tikbal *Land of Circuitry and Cages *Mage of Void *tumblr: sempermaria *pc handle: apatheticCaricature : Stagen Gorgon *Land of Mirages and Crossroads *Prince of Doom *tumblr: sacredregiment *pc handle: modernAssassin *Alter Egos **Rogain: Heir of Rage **Julios: Page of Mind **Vedore: Rouge of Life **Surgot: Knight of Heart : Sineth Gallus *Land of Quartz an Drought *Mage of Time *tumblr: waitingforthemoontofall *pc handle: neuroticZygodactyl : Tovvix Linnec *Land of Statues and Hail *Thief of Doom *tumblr: somthingcute *pc handle: contagionAnalyst : Brutus Ishida *Land of Shimmers and Shadows *Knight of Light *tumblr: kurloz1113 *pc handle: confutativeForbearance : Pathos Cassus *Land of Mist and Colors *Thief of Void *tumblr: squirejett *pc handle: pythonicCynic : Pyrrha Rinthe *Land of Tears and Breezes *Maid of space *tumblr: dersiteunicorn *PC handle: darklingEpilogue ''Team Vanilla Ice : '''rowdyArchitect (Jenna') *Knight of Time *Land of Magma and Echo *Mr. Batlionsprite *groovwy.tumblr.com : theticSirene (Alice) *Mage of Light *Land of Strings and Cliffs *Clarabellsprite *misstresspaint.tumblr.com : rambunctiouslyTacose (Ryan) *Heir of Hope *Land of Pumpkins and Warmth *Glowy Midnasprite *iamamadscientist.tumblr.com : monochromaticBeats (Jay) *unknown *Land of Cards and Diamonds *Fryobirdsprite *intangibleaddiction.tumblr.com : pseudoMagician (Jade) *Muse of Light *Land of Glass and Platforms *Skullrasersprite *meat-want-wielder.tumblr.com : forgottenNoisemaker (Vincent) *Lord of Life *Land of Echoes and Art *Louearssprite *vincentvixyn.tumblr.com : insomniacJellyfish (Emma) *Witch of Blood *Land of Trees and Wrath *Siritatersprite *martinfreepants.tumblr.com : meMrick (Tyler) *Bard of Doom *Land of Terror and Pulse *Roomerasprite *memrick123.tumblr.com ''Team "Meulin's Army" : '''xenoArcheologist (Alex)' *Ace of Breath *Land of Breeze and Contraptions *2xBatonkind *Sparkysprite (Yellow Dalek and Halo Warthog Missile Launcher) *aceofspooky.tumblr.com : gamingPhysicist (Peyton) *Knight of Breath *Land of Moss and Bronze *Batkind *Nesschusprite (Pikachu doll and Ness figurine) *doctoricy.tumblr.com : ????????(Enrique) *Heir of Space *Land of Mist and Illusion *Pistolkind *Dashiesprite (Rainbow Dash toy and Stargate poster) *equestria-falls.tumblr.com : aeroAssassination (Jaimie) *Lord of Doom *Land of Swamp and Roses *2xDisckind *Dobbysprite (Harry Potter book and colored pencils) *boomwaddles.tumblr.com : deleriousComposer (Dean) *Lord of Time *Land of Ghosts and Lakes *Knifekind/Fistkind *?????(Owl figure and a clock) *mystyoftime.tumblr.com : areoNova (Erica) *Page of Life *Land of Dragons and Rain *Golfclubkind *Blizzardsprite (Plush husky and an umbrella) *whosaidspookysealscantfly.tumblr.com : ???????? (Crow) *Sylph of Doom *Land of Rain and Reflection *Spoonkind *??????? (Jar of fake fireflies and a miniature rosebush) *chattercrow.tumblr.com : stellapuluOurroborous (Cecinel) ((My IRL friend really wanted to be a troll so I kinda let her character be one)) *Witch of Space *Land of Space and Aurora *2xSythekind *Wolflusus ''Team "YYYEEOUCH" : '''tumultuousNebulae (Tyler) ' *Knight of Void *Land of Ghosts and Static *Fistkind *ghoustly.tumblr.com *GMT-8 : grimAuxiliatron (Vance) *Heir of Blood *Land of Storm and Shrines *Bowkind *heir-0f-bl00d.tumblr.com *GMT-8 : astroRadical (Dom) *Prince of Space *Land of Lasers and Mercury *astroradical.tumblr.com *GMT-8 : Emily *Bard of Time *Land of Coral and Glass *landofcoralandglass.tumblr.com *GMT-5 : Rachel *Sylph of Doom *Land of Pyramids and Angels *landofpyramidsandangels.tumblr.com *GMT-7 ''Team "Alligator Science" :'reclusiveRadical''' ::Central Time :mirroredWaves ::Pacific Time :analogAnatomy ::Central Time :corpseMatchmaker ::Land of Emptiness and Chemicals ::Prototypings: Piggy bank and Bunny plush ::Pacific Time ''Team "Free Will" :'portoGuardian''' ::Land of Swamps and Dragons ::Prototypings: Can of Sprite + Shoulder Dragon ::chainkind ::GMT-2.5 :contumaciousAngel ::Land of Spikes and Death ::Prototypings: Furby + ? ::rakekind ::GMT+2 :marcidThreat ::Land of Static and Moss ::Prototypings: Crotchet doll + Honey Badger ::glovekind ::GMT+1 :procrastinatingDetective ::Land of Skulls and Dice ::Prototypings: Gloomy bear + Roadkill fox ::umbrellakind ::GMT+1 :: ''Team Karkat-Grey ''(http://sbargteamgrey.tumblr.com/) :gloomyOptimist ::Land of Mirrors and Sentience ::Prototypings: unicorn Pillowpet and 500GB harddrive ::Eastern Time :cageyAxiom ::Land of Magma and Circuitry ::Prototypings: joker card from normal card deck and cube of ice ::-3:00 :The Poet ::Land of Mirth and Drought ::Prototypings: miniature pumpkin and US Govt. notebook ::Pacific Time :Kaleb702 ::Land of Nickel and Gold ::Prototypings: random crap disk and Alpha Centauri disk ::Central Time :temporalMemory : ::Land of Chasms and Crystal ::Prototypings: frog statuette and a dragon statue ::Greenwich Mean :: ''Team "MSPA Clubhouse" : '''betheStrider' :::Knight of Breath ::: Land of Bridges and Portals ::: Prototypings: '''Companion cube plush and Laptop ::: Central Time : '''Smograth : gentlemanlyGeek : whitehelm : Holly ::: Knight of Rage ::: Land of Sentience and Gardens ::: Protoypings: '''Antlers and Plush Animal ::: GMT+1 : '''vanquishedValiant - ''dropped'' : dystopianScion : Claus : Perfivale ''- dropped'' ''Team "Oldstucks" :'Rose''' ::Land of Emptiness and Shadows ::Prototypings: Quill pen + paper crane ::Pacific Time :Juju ::Land of Paper and Silence ::Prototypings: Brownie + Tavros' head ::Pacific Time :Jen ::Land of Chasms and Nickel ::Prototypings: Pipe + glass of wine ::Pacific Time :Zade ::Land of Bioluminescence and Ink ::Prototypings: Spray bottle + Ravenclaw jacket ::Pacific Time :ZG ::Land of Obsidian and Snow ::Prototypings: Blank cd + Aigis figurine ::Pacific Time :Ali ::Land of Marsh and Wood ::Prototypings: Orca whale + smuppet ::Pacific Time :J-Chan/Ayla ::Land of Desolation and Magma ::Prototypings: Ashes of rat Jiraiya + ashes of rottweiler Hieldae Mae ::Pacific Time :crownkind/Nick ::Land of Mountains and Apathy ::Prototypings: Candle + clock ::Pacific Time ''Team "Royal Dukes" :'vesselliusRuxem''' ::Land of Webs and Cubes ::Prototypings: Teddy Bear and McDonalds Rainbow Dash figurine :doomedRequiem ::Land of Temples and Fear ::Prototypings: Piñata and Tenor Saxophone ''Team "Rune" :'Royce''' ::Land of Clockwork and Jungle ::Heir of Time ::Prototypings: Nokia phone and Swiss army knife ::Derse Dreamer ::Pacific Time :Ghost Signals ::Land of Rain and Fossils ::Bard of Light ::Prototypings: Knife and Lighter ::Prospit Dreamer ::Pacific Time ''Team "Shuttle" '''(teamshuttle.tumblr.com) '' : '''confoundedClockwork ::: Land of Tents and Sky ::: Prospit Dreamer ::: Central Time (lives near Meteor Impact Zone) ::: ambitioustea.tumblr.com : kawaiiKarissa ::: Land of Steam and Light ::: Prospit Dreamer ::: Eastern Time ::: superkarissa64.tumblr.com : armadilloAdventurer42 ::: Land of Trees and Rays ::: Prospit Dreamer ::: Pacific Time (lives near Meteor Impact Zone) ::: vanturthevagabond.tumblr.com : docGa ::: Land of Hills and Song ::: Derse Dreamer ::: Pacific Time ::: abzlabo-decoder.tumblr.com/ : Logan unavailable ::: Land of Rubble and Diamonds ::: Derse Dreamer ::: Eastern Time ::: logogofromkeron.tumblr.com : happyNow ::: Land of Statues and Neon ::: Derse Dreamer ::: Eastern Time ::: hallabackgurlz.tumblr.com ''Team "The -Insert Classes Here- Who Say Ni" :'Pika''' (PikaOi on MSPAforums, ThatStupidBasilisk on tumblr, phantasmalChild on Pesterchum) ::Page of Hope (rejects title) ::Land of Fear and Angels ::Derse dreamer ::Prototypings: Picture of two seahorses and miniature Eridanplush ::Eastern Time :Mistress (AnimeMistress on MSPAforums, catalysticobserver on tumblr, dysphoricQuestions on Pesterchum) ::Sylph of Blood ::Land of Vibrations and Frost(?) ::Prospit dreamer ::Prototypings: Wolf plush ::Eastern Time ''Team "Unprepared" :'keenValidity''' ::Land of Stairs and Slate ::Prototypings: Sharpie and Deck of cards ::Eastern Time :Silver seren ::Land of Twilight and Hail ::Prototypings: Wolf doll and Molecular model kit ::Central Time :Volitan ::Land of Magnets and Spires ::Prototypings: Whiteout and Scalemate plush ::Eastern Time :lyricalLeverage '''(lyricalLeverage on Pesterchum) ::Land of Rhythm and Neon ::Prototypings:' iPod and computer speaker ::Central Time :'Slifar (dracoSolutum on Pesterchum) ::Land of Gears and Dragons ::Prototypings:' Smartphone and Speakers ::Central Time :Maze-la (whyiseveryonesurlfancierthanmine on Tumblr; fictionTraveler on Pesterchum) ::Land of Fire and Acid ::Prototypings:'' Bowling pin and Stuffed meadowlark toy ::Central Time :Blocktopus '''(the-chalupacabra on Tumblr, amaranthineHelix on Pesterchum) ::Land of Tundra and Nickel ::Prototypings:' Cat and Tarantula ::Mountain Time :'Bluemans''' (sillyStargazzer on Pesterchum) ::Prototypings: Frog plushie and picture of grandfather ::Pacific Time ''Team "Booty" :'quantumCrimson''' ::Title: 'Lord of Light ::'Land: 'Land of Bamboo and Shadows ::'Prototypings: Banjo and toy frog ::Timezone: 'GMT +10 :'violetInspiration ::Title: 'Heir of Rage ::'Land: 'Land of Wilderness and Roses ::'Prototypings: iPod Touch and a wooden gun ::Timezone: 'GMT +12/13 :'silentlySarcastic ::Title: 'Rouge of Life ::'Land: 'Land of Webs and Rubble ::'Prototypings: Keyboard and Protomen "Act 1" CD ::Timezone: 'GMT +2 :'drunkenVibrato ::Title: 'Lord of Hope ::'Land: 'Land of Magnets and Forest ::'Prototypings: Violin and a bottle of vodka ::Timezone: '''GMT +10 :: Team "BLUE TEAMIE" Linkyu : '''Chumhandle: hazardousFizzlejoker : Entering through: tumblr : Land: Land of Gears and Echos. : Prototyped: Boneshaker and a desk lamp. : Title: Lord of Breath : Timezone: GMT+0 'Fenrir' : Chumhandle: ??? : Entering through: tumblr : Land: Land of Tundra and Moss : Prototyped: african wild dog plushie + giant frog plushie : Title: Rogue of Light : Timezone: GMT-5 'Elms' : Chumhandle: ??? : Entering through: tumblr : Land: Land of Silk and Spices : Prototyped: Grey Elephant Plushie + Favourite Grey Knitted Hat : Title: TBA : Timezone: *%¤¨# 'Nexev' : Chumhandle: ??? : Entering through: tumblr : Land: Land of Bricks and Rubble : Prototyped: TBA : Title: TBA : Timezone: GMT-5 'CharredGP' : Chumhandle: ??? : Entering through: tumblr : Land: Land of Amusement and Insomnia : Prototyped: cat + D&D book : Title: Page of Void : Timezone: GMT-6 'Hawktopus' : Chumhandle: ??? : Entering through: tumblr : Land: TBA : Prototyped: TBA : Title: TBA : Timezone: GMT-5 : : "The Maryams" Mika;;Knight of Blood;;Land of Zephyr and Storms;;Prototyped TBA;;Entering through Tumblr {screamingthesilence} Kayla;;Maid of Space;;Land of Heat and Cobalt;; Prototyped TBA;; Entering through Tumblr {wingedfoxhota} Team Misfail ''Team Ottercan Bearslayer : '''Chumhandle': thunderousGobsmack : Entering through: Skype : Land: Land of undefined and Waterfalls : Consorts: '''Chinchillas with jetpacks : '''Prototyped: Wallet+comic book about a cat : Title: Mage of Heart : Strife Specibus: Tonfakind : Timezone: GMT-5 Delirium : Chumhandle: N/A : Entering through: tumblr : Land: Land of Terror and Thunder : Prototyped: Slender Man figure + Sherlock Holmes book : Title: Lord of Doom : Strife Specibus: Morningstarkind : Timezone: GMT-5 Melissa : Chumhandle: ??? : Entering through: tumblr : Land: Land of Angels and Emeralds : Prototyped: Wig head (with Karkat wig on) + Headphones : Title: Knight of Life : Timezone: GMT-5 : Becca :: Chumhandle: ??? :: Entering through: Tumblr :: Land: Land of Hallucinations and Magnets :: Prototyped: Pillbox and Creepy Mask :: Title: Mage of Life :: Timezone: GMT-5 : In GMT+1 (British Summertime) Pidge Knight of Hope Land of Rain and Blankets Penillowsprite Sarah Knight of Rage Land of Graves and Spheres Mjolnulelesprite Suzii Bard of Time Land of Rivers and Wood Gordolampsprite In Brazil GMT-3 Jubaloba Thief of Doom Land of cliifs and drought Strifespecibus: Umbrellakind / Knifekind necklacekittensprite. Raayy Sylph of Mind Land of Dawn and Void Ryuukkochsprite In Thailand GMT+7 Natto Prince of Hope Land of Graves and Graves Strifedeck: Textbookkind/Knifekind Proposwordsprite Shiny Rogue of Light Land of Fossils and Diamonds Strifedeck: keykind Prangrybirdsprite Team "Retro Mafia" Hannah http://hero-of-ink.deviantart.com/ Pesterchum handle: candescentChevelure Heir of Space Land of Obsidian and Echo Strifedeck: Sharpiekind Moesprite Likes: Art of any nature, candy of the rainbow persuasion, and the color green Dislikes: When her 3 dogs dig under her fence and run away. Andrew Pesterchum handle: atomicCrescendo Knight of Heart Land of Twilight and Vibration Strifedeck- Swordkind Caitlincubesprite Likes: Playing the trumpet, Alien the Movie, and Hannah (ESPECIALLY HANNAH) Dislikes: When he regrets a descision. Lauren Pesterchum handle: cyaneousTextrix Maid of Breath Land of Relfection and Sky Strifedeck: Gunkind Elricsprite Likes: Anime, drawing, and dressing up in fancy costumes Dislikes: Being called short. Sammie Pesterchum handle: cryogenicArtist Mage of Light Land of Eggs and Crystals Strifedeck: Slinkykind Mannicatsprite Likes: Mythological animals, drawing, and RPG video games Dislikes: Seriously Shitty Cliches Team "The Milk That is Under You" classyPoet (Emily) *Land of Apathy and Grass *Prototypings: cell phone and loaf of Dutch Country bread *Rogue of Breath *flamethrowerkind leeTaemin (Sheeroqiu) *Land of Desolation and Char *Prototypings: porcelain doll and stuffed pumpkin decoration *Knight of Hope *wushustickkind silentArtist (Jasmine) *Land of Labrynth and Clouds *Prototypings: headphones and sketch pen *Thief of Heart *???kind mechaMau5 (Liz) *Land of Grass and ??? *Prototypings: cinnamon bun and animal hat *Knight of ??? *axkind ''Team "Hella Cool Team" '''genericUser (Kite Fruits)' *Land Of Dirt And Snow *Prototypings: pillow and pikachu plush *Page Of Hope *hammerkind ????? (Hana) *Land Of Abyss And Voltage *Prototypings: Herself, laptop *Sylph of Void *Bowkind kuroKoko (Koko) *Land of Graves and Holes *Prototypings: Bunny plushie, Link plushie *Theif of Hope *glovekind smoshyPotato (Potato) *Land of Gold and Pumpkins *Prototypings: Can of Arizona, Book *Seer of Heart *bookkind ''Team "Ghost Army" :: '''Ponyboy ' *Witch of Time *Land of Rivers and Cobalt *Tarotkind *harleybert.tumblr.com :: Jenn *Knight of Space *Land of Porcelain and Satellites *Batkind *imacartoontrappedinreality.tumblr.com :: Kyla *Sylph of Life *Land of Twilight and Crystal *Bowkind *tealcat.tumblr.com :: Digi *Seer of Rage *Land of Blood and Strings *Fistkind *digisummers.tumblr.com ''Team Deinonychus '''Séamas' *Muse of Space *Land of Vibration and Dust *Prototypings: Camera and cowboy hat *Plasmeleekind *agentletrush.tumblr.com Seán *Maid of Hope *Land of Haze and Fear *Prototypings: Cup and nerfgun *Poolcuekind *seanwjf.tumblr.com Tom *Maid of Void *Land of Thunder and Nails *Prototypings: Pillow and guitar *Bowkind *thatissogaffalicious.tumblr.com ''Team "Successful Murder" '''Megan' *Muse of Rage *Land of Tundra and Dolls *Prototypings: Bat plush and Dead pet cat (Actual prototyping: Bat plush and Cat statue) *Knifekind *Derse Dreamer *Pesterchum Handle: capriciousArtisan *http://artiocalamity.tumblr.com/ *Timezone: GMT-4 Lucas *Knight of Breath *Land Rot and Breeze *Prototypings: Dead bird and "dream self" (Actual prototyping: Dead bird and Old homecoming pictures) *Batkind *Derse Dreamer *Pesterchum Handle: acousticKnitcap *http://mcjiff.tumblr.com/ *Timezone: GMT-4 Courtney *Mage of Space *Land of Jungle and Stairs *Prototyping: Dead squirrel "Speedy" and Koopa Trooper Plushie (Actual prototyping: the dead squirrel burried beside her house and a koopa trooper plushie) *Plushiekind *Prospit Dreamer *Pesterchum Handle: ???? *http://soul-set-on-fire.tumblr.com/ *Timezone: GMT-4 *STILL LOOKING FOR MORE MEMBERS FOR TEAM "SUCCESSFUL MURDER", MESSAGE ON MEGAN OR LUCAS' TUMBLRS TO JOIN!* ''Team Parafusion '''Caroline, quixoticWanderer for pesterchum, jwysw for tumblr' *Muse of Doom *Land of Angels and Rainbows *Prototyping: Sock and 11th Doctor figure (both before entering the medium) *1/2xCanekind, Gunkind, 2xforkkind, and Sciencekind *Prospit Dreamer *Human Artaxia Contegus, xandraCruize both for pesterchum and tumblr *Seer of Doom *Land of Chasms and Dawn *Prototyping: Monkey plushy and The Book Thief (both before entering the medium) *Knifekind, Macekind, and Staffkind *Prospit Dreamer *Troll Snow, thaumaturgicVenator for pesterchum, drdrank00 for tumblr *Mage of Mind *Land of Steam and Glyphs *Prototyping: Angel Plushy and Self (angel before entering, self after entering the medium) *Clawkind, Bookkind, and Adorablekind *Derse Dreamer *Cat Ler, insomniacMinor for pesterchum, wiserthanthou for tumblr *Seer of Space *Land of Pulse and Reflection *Prototyping: Ugly Doll and 3DS (both before entering the medium) *Derse Dreamer *Yo-Yokind, Cellphonekind, and LEGOkind *Human Jeff Stutler, theraputicAnarchy for pesterchum, no tumblr *Thief of Hope *Land of Clouds and Knowledge *Prototyping: Hydra Statue and Diablo Poster *Derse Dreamer *Swordkind and Electrickind *human 'Team "Elites" ' ' 'IAmTheUpdate (Stu) *Land Of Wrath and Angels *Prototyping: Atum & V-moda headphones *Mage of Rage *Jokerkind Eugin *Land Of Hills and Illusions *Prototyping: Gameboy Color & sonic screwdriver *Seer of space *Nerdkind WE NEED A TIME PLAYER AND ONE OTHER PLEASE! 'Team Left4Sburb' Official Tumblr RollRobin *Land of Wilderness and Contrast *Prototyping: Teddy bear and a unicorn figurine *Heir of Life *Knifekind *May also be reached on pesterchum: rollRobin BeezoWeldar ' *Land of Chasms and Portals *Prototyping: A Hershey's chocolate bar and a box cutter *Prince of Doom *Bottlekind '''iamohjay ' *Land of Ladders and Shadows *Prototyping: a Mickey Mouse bank and a stapler *Thief of Heart *Spatulakind '''Dragleclef *Land of Mists and Flowers *Prototyping: A turtle magnifying glass and a DVD of the Magic School Bus *Bard of Breath *Writingkind Triclopszx *Land of Crossroads and Cubes *Prototyping: Nintendo DS Lite and an Asian History Textbook *Mage of Space *Shovelkind Team Pritti Curr insanity-peggy *Land of Glitter and Springs *Prototyped 3DS and a bootleg Sailor Moon plushie *Mage of Blood *Keyboardkind gcio *Land of Pollution and Darkness *Protyped ??? *Seer of Rage *???kind BAKA *Land of Fatigue and Rubies *Prototyped spare glasses and a tablet pen *Lord of Time *???kind Shimmz TheStarSamurai Reidenhaa